Combustion turbine engines such as ones used for power generation define cooling air and combustion gas flow paths that need to be separated from one another for optimum operating efficiency. Gas turbine engines may have high turbine inlet temperatures, which cause thermal expansion of individual components. In such cases, adjacent components are sometimes spaced from one another to avoid high thermal stresses and the formation of cracks during operation. Gaps may be formed between components that would allow for the undesirable passage of combustion gases or cooling airflow if the gap were not adequately sealed.